Love has no bounds
by mollymolata
Summary: (5 Months after Goodbye Earth) An vicious alien broke's out of the intergalactic prison. Danny starts to spend more time with Cathy,until he fell in love with her and the same happens to Mr. Smith and Principal Rollins. Humans and Aliens 2Gether? Will the galactic commander accept that? And who broke's out of the prison?How dangerous is the prisoner? (CathyxDanny) Complete
1. Intro

**Hi Monster Busters , this is my first story of Monster Buster Club! I hope you enjoy the first part of Love has no bounds.**

It was Monday, Danny Sam and Chris were at school walking to the last school lesson,geography.

"Hey Danny did you learn for the geography exam?" asked Chris.

"Geography exam? Oh the Geography exam. yes of course I have learned!" lies Danny.

"Really? Which is the capital of Canada?" Asked Sam.

"Its Ottawa!" Exclaimed Danny.

"Good,and which is the capital of Norway"? Asked Chris.

"That's hum" *scratches his head* "London?" Answers Danny.

"No, that's wrong. Its Oslo." Answered Chris.

"And what's the capital of Ecuador?" Asked Sam.

"Hey didn't you say it was of capitals of the other countries?" Asked Danny.

"I said Ecuador not Equator." Said Sam giggling.

"What is that a country too? Oh." groaned Danny.

"Well, do what you can Danny." Said Chris.

They walked in the classroom and they sit on their places.

Danny asks Cathy who was siting in front of him if she had learned for the exam.

"Hey Cathy did you learn for the exam?" Asked Danny.

"We got an exam? It's about what?"Asked Cathy.

"It's about the capitals of other countries." Answered Danny.

"What are capi..."

**"COMPANY HALT!"** Said Director Rollins as she came in.

"Your teacher had broken his left leg and he must spend some weeks at home, that means the exam is cancelled!"

**"WOOHOO!" **Screams the whole class.

"What do we do now?" asks Mark who was sitting next to Chris.

"You can choice to go to the cooking lessons , touch typing, maths or science. You go now to the lesson that you want and they will have you there so long as Mr. Morak isn't here." Answered Rollins moving her glasses.

"Is it at every Monday?" Asked Mark again.

"At next Monday school starts at 8`O`clock with french and at 9`O`clock you go at the school kitchen for the cooking lessons,at the classroom 109 for the touch typing,

at the classroom 106 for science and this room will be for math and if Chef Auree agrees you can eat at the school kitchen when the others have cooked their meal."

"Okay." Answers Mark.

**"AND NOW RUN TO THE OTHER LESSONS OR I GIVE YOU ALL DETENTION!"** Exclaimed the director.

All stand up and run out of the classroom.

"Puhh!" Thank God the exam was cancelled. Said Danny.

"Well where do you go?" asked Chris. "I go to touch typing I want to learn to write with all my ten fingers."

"Well I go to math, because I love math." Said Sam, "and how about you Danny?"

"I don't know." Said Danny.

"Hey Danny we can go to the cooking lessons you can sit next to me." Said Cathy.

"Okay so Chris , Sam we see you later." Said Danny.

"Bye Danny, Bye Cathy!" Said Sam and Chris at the same time.

"Bye Guys"!Said Danny and Cathy and running to the school kitchen.

**So that was my first chapter, I hope you like it and the next chapter is already done.**


	2. The School Kitchen

**I do not own the Monster Buster Club and the nationalities and some other names are invented.**

**Enjoy it!**

In the school kitchen.

"Class, for the next weeks Cathy , Danny , Luana and Peter will be every Monday have cooking lessons with us." Introduces Chef Auree to the class.

"So introduce you all to the class." Said the Chef to the kids.

"What should I say? I don't even are an earthling." Asked Cathy nervously.

"Just do like me." Danny stays in front of the class and introduces himself." Hi! My name is Daniel Jackson , I am 14 years old and I'm from Canada!"

"Okay. "Said Cathy. "Hi My name is Daniel Jackson , I am 14 years old and I'm from Canada!"

"Was that right?" Asked Cathy Danny.

The class starts laughing.

"Cathy , just say, Hi! My name is Catherine Smith, I am 14 years old and I am from the United States or something." Whispers Danny into Cathy's left ear.

"Oh, Okay." Said Cathy.

"Hi! My name is Luana Bertani, I am 13 years old and I'm from Switzerland." Introduces the girl who was staying next to Danny.

"Try now Cathy, you can do it right."Said Danny before the chef starts talking.

"Ms. Smith do you know what means Introduce?"Asked the chef.

"Yes,I know!" Cathy walked a bit forward and she starts introduce herself.

"Hi! My name is Catherine Smith, I am 14 years old and I'm from the United States."

"Good!"Says Chef Auree.

Cathy looks back to Danny and Danny gave her a thumb up.

After the introducing , Danny and Cathy were together in a group with Luana and Peter.

"Well, Students today we cook Fondue and the bread for the fondue. I gave you the receipt how to make fondue and on the cookbook at page 244 you see how to make bread."

"Can I make the fondue?" Asked Luana.

"Yes, I don't know how to make fondue and how to know if it tastes like fondue." Said Danny.

"Well I will make the best fondue you have ever taste in your whole life!" Said Luana loud.

"I help you!" Said Peter.

"Okay Me and Cathy will make the Bread. Cathy search for the bread receipt, i bring the bowl."

Cathy was searching in the cookbook for the receipt.

"Where's the bread receipt?" Was she whispering to herself. The V-Com starts beeping.

Cathy looks if someone has heard it and hides under the table and clicks on the attend button.

"Hey Chris, What's up?"

"Hey Cathy there is an alien in the Central Park!"

"And how do I and Danny come out here?"

"Mr. Smith is in the office of principal Rollins and Sam told him to speak to the microphone,when she weren't at the office."

The Loudspeaker turns on:" Dear class of Mr. Auree, Excuse me for the interruption will Catherine Smith and Daniel Jackson come to my office for the uh Student of the hum Week award, I think that's right. Wish you all a nice day." Loudspeaker turns off.

"hum,Student of the week award, well give you classmates a round of applause."

Said Mr. Auree and the class applauded for the two. Cathy walked first out of the classroom and Danny does a funny sign **(Like seen in the Episode Wrong Number) **and Cathy pushes him at his jacket. Both run into their locker and slide until they land in their pods and they drove thought the tunnel network and meet Chris and Sam at the Central Park.

**This was Chapter 2. Chapter 3 is ready!**


	3. The Central Park Monster

**Chapter 3 is up**

**(I do not own the Monster Buster Club.)**

As Danny and Cathy arrived, Chris and Sam were shooting at the alien.

"It's an Morphering Glob!" Screams Cathy!

"You will pay for it what you have done!" Said the Morpher.

Cathy starts shooting with her Blaster at the Morpher and scores some shoots.

"I will pay for what?!" Said Cathy loud.

"That what you have done to my family!"

The Morpher hits Cathy with her big tail and Cathy was thrown to the statue of Addison Single.

"Cathy!" Screams Sam.

"You're lucky that my husband isn't broke in pieces!" Said the Morpher.

"Addison Single is your husb..."

The Morpher hits Sam with her Tail.

Chris and Danny began shooting with the blasters to the Morpher,

until one shoot in the Morphers eye.

The Morpher began to roaring and tries to tramp on Chris, but he took's his Blaster and tried to shoot at the Morpher again, but the Morpher hits Chris with the tail and Chris lands on Sam.

"Ouch." Exclaimed Sam.

"I'm sorry Sam." Excuses Chris.

"You gonna pay for my friends dude!" Said Danny angrily.

"I'm a Woman."

"Oh Really? You don't look like one." Giggles Danny.

The Morpher hits Danny with her tail and he lands next to Cathy.

"Ouch,information to myself never joke about a gender of a big Monster." Said Danny to himself.

"Danny are you okay?" Asked Cathy.

"Yes, how about you?" Asked Danny.

"I'm Okay!" Answers Cathy smiling." What about the Morpher?"

A Vacuvador resounded and the Morpher gets sucked into the green cylindrical canister.

The Vacuvador beeps and shouted the canister into the hand of Chris.

"We got you little Morpher!" Said Chris triumphantly.

"Good Work Chris!" Said Sam.

Danny helps Cathy stand up and runs to Chris.

"Ha! Who is now better?" Exclaimed Danny.

"Come on guys let's go back to school." Said Cathy.

"Yeah, Cathy we must cook our bread for the fondue." Said Danny.

"Mm Fondue!One of my favourite meals." Said Chris.

"Come on, let's go before Principal Rollins knows that Mr. Smith has helped us going out of the school." Said Cathy.

"Why is hanging with Principal Rollins?" Asked Danny Cathy.

Meanwhile in the intergalactic prison...

"This is the Prison of the most strongest and most viciousness aliens of the galaxy." Said a tour guide.

"Is there possible that one of the aliens can break out here?" Asked a tourist.

"Well, Sir this part of the prison is the most well monitored, there's no way to escape only if a guardian don't be careful when he brings the meals and other things to this vicious things."

"And now let us visit the room where the emergency ships are!"

The tour Guide walks with the tourist through the prison corridor.

"Hello Mr. Guardian." Greats the Tour Guide

"Hello Guido." Says the Guardian.

The guardian looks into the jail and sees a lying shape in the uncomfortable bed. He opened the prison door and goes in.

"Sir, are you awake?" Asks the guardian.

The guardian walks to the bed and tries to wake him up.

"Sir, are you still sleeping? Hello? "Asks the Guardian and pushes slowly the bed cover.

A guy shows behind the guard and steals his baton and hits him with it, until he fell down.

The guy stole the guardians watch, so that he can change in different Uniforms and Aliens disguises. He disguises as a tourist.

A random guardian was on patrol until he saw the other guardian lay in the ground and the jail was empty.

The random guardian uses his own watch and phones to the Galactic Commander and tells that about the empty prison.

"Boss,Boss prisoner Nr. 776769 escaped from the prison. We must warn all guardians."

"Thanks for warn me, I will turn on the alarm."Said the Commander, he clicked at a button who was written with AE for Aliens Escapes.

A loud alarm rang and all guardians were searching for the missing alien, but no one had found the missing alien.

"Boss, we didn't find him anywhere. Guardian Nr. 97 told me that one of the emergency ships was shouted into the space for a few minutes." Said a guardian.

"We must warn all the other planets and mostly the planet where Mr. Smith lives about him."

**What will happen next, who was that morpher and who broke's out of the prison.**

**I will update the next chapter so early I can.**


	4. Back To The School Kitchen

**Chapter 4 is ready! (I do not own the Monster Buster Club)**

"Com on were almost there." Said Cathy to Danny. They opened the door and chef Auree was talking Peter.

"Hey Danny, Hey Cathy come and make the bread!" Said Peter very loud," the things your need are already."

"Cathy you give me the ingredients that I need or want you do that?" Asked Danny.

"I cook, I cook!" Said Cathy hopping.

"What do you need?"

"I need Flour."

"Here!"

"I need Water."

"Here"

"I need yeast."

"Is this yeast?"

"Yes,and now we need only Salt."

"And here!"

"Grrrr!" Growls Cathy.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Danny her.

"I can't knead the dough." Answered Cathy with anger.

"I help you!" He stands behind her and holds her hands and helped her to knead the dough.

"So, I think it looks good and now we let stay it here." Said Danny.

"Hey Danny."

"Yes, Cathy?"

"Thanks for helping me." Smiled Cathy.

"My Pleasure." Danny starts to look amatory.

"Is there something Danny?" Asked Cathy.

"Huh, oh no , no its just uh..."

"The fondue is ready!" Said Luana and Peter.

Someone knocks on the kitchens door.

"Kids, put the fondue and cut the bread , the others students are here." Exclaimed the chef.

The kids in the kitchen put the meals on the table and Chef Auree let the other kids go in.

Sam and Chris sat with Cathy and Danny and the other two.

"Mmh! This Fondue is so delicious Luana!" Said Sam.

"Oh, thank you Sam! And how about the lessons?" Asked Luana.

"Well, we had learn how make do proportionality easier." Said Sam.

"And I have learned write faster in touch typing and I was the fastest one!" Said Chris with proud.

"Well, that's great for you Chris." Complimented Luana.

"Psst! Chris. Chris!" Whispers Danny.

"What's the matter bro?"Asks Danny.

"Did you remember when I was in love with Wendy?"

"Yes, Why did you fall in love with her again?"

"Well no , she is sitting next to Sam."

Chris watched to Sam and saw Cathy talking with Sam.

"Cathy?"

"I think she isn't in love with me, how can I bring her to fall in love with me." Asked Danny.

"Hum, there are much thing you can do watch a movie, go to the circus that will come this weekend or next Monday is national day there can you and Cathy see the fireworks."

"Okay, I will ask her." Danny start watch's at Cathy and stands up and walks to her.

"Cathy can I ask your something?" Asked Danny. Cathy stands up giggling.

"Yes, What's your Question?" Asks Cathy smiling.

"Do do do you want to go to my home?" Asked Danny.

"Well, what do we do that?"

"Well, hum watch a movie or game what you want."

"Okay, after the school?"

"Yes its okay."

"Kids! now clean up the tables and dishes."Said the chef.

"Well I wait for you at the stairs." Said Cathy.

"Okay see you later." Said Danny.

Meanwhile...

"Commander, Commander there are escaped other aliens again!" Said a guardian.

"Again! Which are these aliens that have escaped?" Exclaimed the Commander.

"There's nr 455328 ,nr. 567628 and yes and on nr 776769 was found this note." Answers the guardian.

Commander reads the note:

"Dear Comma**N**der walrus face and guardian m**O**ron**S**

A**S **you can see **I **left you this letter, to **D**escribe th**A**t i go to **SING**eltown,

to d**E**stroy the Monster Buster C**L**ub and to realizes the wish from my father.

and after done this, i will come back and..."

"Well the note was finding torn, but I think Mr. Smith or the MBC will know who write that." Told the guardian the commander.

"Okay, Send this to and tell him to tell the MBC about it."

**So if you read the note for the galactic commander you see the BIG WORDS LIKE THIS written, wrote them or try to read it and you see who is the escaped prisoner.**

**Next week I will update Chapter 5.**


	5. Hung up

**Here is Chapter 5! This Chapter Mr. Smith becomes the message of the galactic commander. **

Mr. Smith was cleaning the house.

Cathy had entered in his house and asked her Grandpa.

"Hey Grandpa what are you doing?" Asked Cathy curious.

"I'm cleaning the house before you Principal comes". Said Grandpa.

"Why comes your Principal to our house? Do you have a date?" Asked Cathy.

"Kind of". Said her Grandpa when he was cleaning the kitchen.

"Grandpa,Can I go to Danny's house?"Asked Cathy her Grandpa.

"Yes sure you can, but don't be here after 10`O`clock."

"Okay , Grandpa! Have fun with the Principal."

"Yeah, and you have fun with Danny." Said Grandpa.

"Puh! Finally done with cleaning." Said Grandpa.

The Principal was in front of the door and rings at the doorbell.

"I'm coming!" He runs to the door and opened the door.

"Hello Principal , come in you're looking good." chatted Mr. Smith up.

"Oh Mr. Smith you're such an Casanova".Said the Principal giggling.

Both start laugh.

"Here this is for you." Said Mr. Smith and gave the Principal a Flower.

"Oh, thank you Mr. Smith that's so sweet of you." She hugs him.

"What will you cook for diner?" Asked the Principal.

"I'm gonna make fish and chips." Said Mr. Smith.

"Should I help you?" Asked the Principal.

"Ok, if you want, cooking together is funni..."

A blue germ showed up in the kitchen to bring him a message(**Episode Battle of the Bands)**.

"OMG!" Screamed the Principal.

"Hi Mr. Smith I bring you a message from the intergalactic commander. Here is this note that he says you must to identify. She gave him the note and disappeared."

"What was that? "Asked the Principal.

"What?" Asked Mr. Smith.

That with the blue germ.

"That was hum. Do you know my grandson Elton Smith?"

"Yes, Did he do that?"

"Yes, he was in a school where hum do learn that."

"Like a magician?"

"Yes!Exactly!"

"Well, that has looked so real that he must be the best."

"Well, Maybe hey did you want to hear about my years at the military?"

Meanwhile at Danny's House...

"That movie was funny." Laughed Cathy.

"haha, yes watching the movie alone is so boring, but with you its more funnier."

"Hey we should tomorrow after the school hung up again." Said Danny.

"Oh No sorry, tomorrow I have to take care of Tina, but if you want you can come with me and we both care of Tina."

"Yes, and we can go to the Central Park and play with Tina on the swings or at the Slide."

Said Danny.

"What want you do now?" Asked Danny.

Cathy starts looking at Danny's room and saw a console.

"What's this?" Asked Cathy and points on the console.

"Oh, that's my play station 3, my uncle has gifted that to me at Christmas. do you wanna play?" Asked Danny.

"Well, what games do you have?"

"Well I have Grand Theft Auto,Call of Duty, Need For Speed,Battlefield, Rayman, Singstar..."

"I wanna singstar!" Said Cathy.

"Okay let me just get the wireless microphones." Danny turns the console on and in a box was the microphones

"So there they got the blue one me the red one."

"And what song will you sing?"

"I don't know." Said Cathy.

"Hum." He slides through the songs of the game.

"We got Waka Waka by Shakira,Balada Boa by Gustavo Lima, Endless Summer by Oceana, Gangnam style by PSY, Danza Kuduro by Don Omar , Every time we touch by Cascada, Diamonds by Rihanna and Shine ya light by Rita Ora." Said Danny.

"hmm I choose diamonds." Said Cathy. Danny clicks the song of Rihanna and gave Cathy the microphone.

Cathy starts to sing:

_Shine bright like a diamond, Shine bright like a diamond_

_Find light in the beautiful sea I choose to be happy_

_You and I, you and I We're like diamonds in the sky_

_You're a shooting star I see A vision of ecstasy_

_When you hold me, I'm alive We're like diamonds in the sky_

_I knew that we'd become one right away Oh, right away_

_At first sight I left the energy of sun rays saw the life inside your eyes_

_So shine bright, tonight you and I We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Eye to eye, so alive We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

"You're doing it great." Said Danny.

Back to Mr .Smiths house.

"Those were great times at the military." Said Mr. Smith.

"At Friday there's a competition for military strategies in Vancouver I have a familiar living there if you want he can register us." Said the Principal.

"Okay." Said Mr. Smith.

"I try to phone him and tell him that." Said the Principal and tried to find the number of the familiar.

Mr. Smith took the note that he gets from the blue germ and reads.

Dear Comma**N**der walrus face and guardian m**O**ron**S**

A**S **you can see **I **left you this letter, to **D**escribe th**A**t i go to **SING**e**L**town,

to d**E**stroy the Monster Buster C**L**ub and to realizes the wish from my father.

and after done this, i will come back and...

"Hum those fat letters looks suspicious." Said Mr. Smith to himself.

"I bring this to the clubhouse of the MBC."

He walks out of her house and goes in the clubhouse.

"Chris! Sam! Good to see you I got bad news from the galactic commander."

"What's happened?"Asked Sam.

"Well, a prisoner escaped from the intergalactic prison and he want to destroy the MBC

and maybe he has become stronger than ever." Said Mr. Smith.

"If stronger or not strong we can defeat him. Right Chris?" Asked Sam looking at Chris.

"hum, yes and who is this prisoner?" Asked Chris.

"Well, the prison guardian found this note in the jail who he was and its torn."

"Let me check it." Said Chris and takes a look at it.

"Hmm there are some letter write fat, notices this letters maybe there's a clue."

Chris wrote all the fat letters

**"N,O,S,S,I,D,A,S,I,N,G,L,E,"**

"Its Nossida!" Exclaimed Sam.

"Why has it to be Nossida." Complains Chris.

"Is he already on the Earth?" Asked Sam.

"No, the emergency spaceship is not so fast it need at lest three days or more until it reaches the sol-system." Said Mr. Smith.

"Well I may I should go back to my house and look for the Principal and yeah please tell Cathy that about Nossida because I may forget to tell her it."

"Okay Mr. Smith have fun with her." Said Chris.

"So I call Cathy about the V-Com and tell her that Nossida escapes." Said Sam.

"No,no,no let me do that. I send a message to Danny saying that."

"Why a message?" Asked Sam.

"Well our Danny is in love with Cathy and wants hung up with her and try make her fell in love with him. And I just don't want to ruin it." Said Chris.

"Okay, but can a rhapsodian and a human be you know ... together?"Said Sam.

"I don't know, it's better Cathy fells in love with him instead of Jeremy."

"Yes,okay?" Answered Sam.

Chris wrote the message and sends to Danny.

Again at Danny's house...

_Shine bright like a diamond_

"Bravo Cathy." applauded Danny.

"Really? Did you think I was good?" Asked Cathy.

"Yes,even better than I never heard her singing."

"Now its your turn to sing. Which song will you sing." Asked Cathy.

"Hum, well."

"How I about balada boa that where be very impressive." Giggles Cathy.

"Impressive hum, I sing balada boa." Said Danny.

"Really?" Asked Cathy.

"Yes." Said Danny.

"Okay where should I click?" Asked Cathy.

"Slide with these Analog-Stick and click at x." Answered Danny.

"Okay. It starts."

_Eu já lavei o meu carro, regulei o som _

_**My car is washed-clean already, the car stereo system is set up just right**_

_Já ta tudo preparado vem que o reggae é bom _

_**Everything is ready, come with me, 'cause the sound here is first-rate**_

_Menina fica a vontade entre e faça a festa _

_**Girl, don't be shy, jump in the car and celebrate**_

_Me liga mais tarde vou adora vamos nessa _

_**Just ring me later, I'll love it, so let's go…**_

Gata me liga mais tarde tem balada

**Honey, ring me, there's gonna be party tonight**

Quero curtir com você na madrugada

**I want to enjoy it with you 'till late in the night**

Dançar pular que hoje vai rolar

**To dance and jump,Until the sun comes out (**_**2x)**_

"**tche tchererere tche tcheche"**

**Tcherere tche tche,**

**Tcherere tche tche,**

**Tchereretche**

**Tche, tche, tche,**

"You're doing it good Danny!" Exclaimed Cathy and Danny turns around looking at her and keeps singing.

_Gustavo Lima e você_

_**Gustavo Lima and you**_

_Se você me olhar vou querer te pegar_

_**If you look at me, I'll want to touch you**_

_E depois namorar, Curtição e hoje vai rolar _

_**And next, to make out with you, to have fun ,Because tonight there's going to be**_

_Gata me liga mais tarde tem balada _

_**Honey, ring me, there's gonna be party tonight**_

_Quero curtir com você na madrugada _

_**I want to enjoy it with you 'till late in the night**_

_Dançar pular que hoje vai rolar _

_**To dance and jump,Until the sun comes out **_

Back to and Principal Rollins...

"So he has already log us in and we must now buy flight tickets." Said the Principal.

"That's good I just must tell Cathy, that I fly with you to Vancouver." Said Mr. Smith and takes his cell phone and called her.

Back to Cathy and Danny.

Cathy was very impressed about Danny.

_**tche tchererere tche tcheche**_

_**Tcherere tche tche,**_

_**Tcherere tche tche,**_

_**Tchereretche**_

_**Tche, tche, tche,**_

_Gustavo Lima e você Woo!_

_**Gustavo Lima and you Woo!**_

"Great Job Danny." Applauded Cathy.

"Thanks Cathy." Thanked Danny.

"You have do it better than me." Said Danny.

"Really did you think?When I sang at the music lessons Wendy says that my voice is annoying." Said Cathy.

"Hey, if Wendy says you're ugly , dumb , annoying or what ever ignore that, in real you're beautiful , cute ,smart , and you're my best friend." Said Danny.

"Really?" Asked Cathy.

"Yes." Said Danny.

Cathy starts looking at him and Danny does it too.

"Is she feeling in love with me?" Thinks Danny.

"Oh, he is so cute I could kiss him."Thinks Cathy.

Danny starts looking her deep in her eyes and tries to kiss her.

Cathy's phones starts ringing:

_Who you gonna call – ghostbusters _

_who you gonna call – ghostbusters _

_don't you better call – ghostbusters _

_who you gonna call – ghostbusters _

"Oh, my phone rings, its my grandpa. Yes? hi grandpa."

"Grr, it has almost work." Whispers Danny.

"Really? Should I help you? Okay bye Grandpa." Cathy terminates the call.

"Danny I must go and help my Grandpa to pack her baggage." Said Cathy.

"Which baggage?" Asked Danny.

"He goes with Principal Rollins to a military competition to Vancouver this Wednesday and by plane and it took's 5 hours flight and 3 hours by bus and they will arrive at home late at night."

"Okay, then I see you tomorrow at the school?"

"Yes, and thanks for the nice day." Cathy gave him a kiss at the cheek and leaves.

"Oh, She kissed me, I can't believe she kissed me at the cheek!"Exclaimed Danny.

A ball flies in his house and hits him at his head.

"Ouch!" Exclaimed Danny.

"A kiss on the cheek means that you're just friends you jerk!" Said Ralph who was staying outside of Danny's house.

"Ralph ,what are you doing?" Asked Danny.

"I don't know, I forgot where Wendy lives." Said Ralph.

"She lives five houses next to mine."

"Thanks Danny, and I hope you will win Cathy's heart."

**Well I hope you like this chapter and at the balada boa song, I wrote the translation if you wouldn't understand the language. This week or maybe the next the new chapter will be ready.**

**PS: Some thing like the military competition may not exist.**


	6. Babysitting together is always funny

**Chapter 6 is ready.**

It was Tuesday the Monster Busters were walking to the last lesson. the handwork lessons.

"Hey Danny how was your day with Cathy?" Asked Chris.

"It was great!"Exclaimed Danny.

"Did you kiss her?" Asked Chris.

"Well,almost her Grandfather called her to help him doing the baggage and he ruined the kiss."

"At least it don't wasn't me or Sam."

"Well, but she did kiss me at my cheek."

"Hmm,and what do you and Cathy do today?" Asked Chris.

"Today she has to take care of Tina." Said Danny.

"Hmm,Maybe you can help her to take care of Tina." Said Chris.

"Yes, I will ask her. Said Danny.

In the handwork room...

Cathy was sitting on a chair and next to her the chair was free, Jeremy has seen it and asked her if he can sit next to her.

"H Hi Cathy." Said Jeremy.

"Eeep! Jeremy!" Screams Cathy.

"Is this place here next to you taken?" Asks Jeremy.

Danny and Chris came in and were searching seats to seat. Danny stands behind Jeremy.

"This place is taken by me!" Said Danny.

"Danny!" Exclaimed Cathy.

"Oh, okay I will seat in another place." Said Jeremy.

"Thanks, Danny for help me with Jeremy" Said Cathy.

"Your Welcome" Said Danny.

"So students today we gonna make the Jenga, that's a game of physical and mental skills. You need a saw ,abrasive paper and if you want painting colours." Said the teacher.

All started to make their Jenga and Cathy was having trouble with her saw.

"Why does this saw not saw!" Complains Cathy hammering with the saw.

"Cathy, you're doing it wrong. I show you how to do."Cathy gave him the saw and Danny showed her how to do it.

"See, that's you to do." Said Danny.

"Thanks, Danny" Said Danny.

"Uh well, you take care today of Tina right?" Asked Danny.

"Yes,hey Tina's mum has allowed me to go with her to the Central Park and you can come too." Said Cathy.

"How nice."Said Danny.

"She said at 5`O Clock Tina must take her nap." Said Cathy.

"Alright, After playing, at the park she will be tired."Said Danny.

"Yes, and she looks so cute when she's sleeping."Said Cathy.

"COMPANY HALT!" Said Principal Rollins.

"I must say two news things. The first thing is this week I fly to Vancouver to an Military Competition and just came next week back and second you got a new Student, this Student you may know who he is. Class say hello to Elton."

"Hi Elton!" Said the class.

"Hi Guys,hey how I see you're making a Jenga." Said Elton friendly.

"Hey,Elton you can sit next to me!" Said Jeremy.

"You're just ask because I'm Cathy's cousin and you want some advise to win her heart isn't it?" Said Elton.

"Hum, well?"

Class starts laughing. School bell rings.

"Well class the lesson is over, next week we will finish the Jenga and start colouring it."

Said the teacher.

"Come Elton let us go to the cafeteria." Said Cathy.

At the cafeteria...

"Well, Elton what make you come here to our school?" Asked Danny.

"The school in Rhapsodia is boring,here is it better. Why" are you afraid that I tell the whole school that you have a second teddy bear called II?"

"No!" Exclaimed Danny.

"Danny just ignore him" Said Danny.

"For you I would do anything"*coughs* Babe."

"What?" Asked Cathy.

"Nothing!" Said Danny.

A speaker was hanging on the wall turns on and Principal Rollins starts talking.

"Company Halt!Next Monday is National Day and the school falls out and I got a gift for you I give you this week no school or detentions at the afternoons , you just have to visit the lessons of the mornings." Said the Principal and turns out the speaker.

Cathy stands up.

"Com on Danny, let us go to Tina's mum." Said Cathy.

"Okay, bye Elton." Said Danny.

"Bye Danny. Said Elton with a full mouth and gulp his meal.

In Tina's house...

" And don't feed her with Glusock Cracker." Said Tina's mum.

" Okay." Said Cathy.

"So bye Tina , bye Cathy and it was nice to meet you Danny."Said Tina's Mum.

" Me too" Said Danny.

"Bye!" Said Tina's mum.

"Bye!" Said Danny and Cathy.

"So Tina do you wanna go to the Central Park?" Asked Danny.

" Da ta" Tina stretched her arms and Danny picked her up.

"Aw you're so cute" Said Danny and puts her on a stroller.

"Lets go"Said Cathy.

At the Central Park...

"So Tina do you want to swing to slide or to play football" Asked Danny.

"Swing,swing. Said Tina.

Danny took Tina and sat her on a baby swing and pushed her back and forth.

"Be careful with the swing Danny." Said Cathy.

"Me,careful? I'm the carefulness guy here in Sing..."

Tina's swing hits him.

"Ouch."

"Are you okay?" Asked Cathy and was holding him in her arms and patted his hair.

"Now I'm feeling better." Said Danny.  
"Cathy , Danny? What are you doing? Asked Sam who was wandering at the park.

"Uh, were caring of Tina, she's on the baby swing there."

"hahahahahaha" Was Tina giggling.

"Oh, isn't that the cutest baby I ever seen!" Said Sam and starts tickling at Tina.

"It tickles." Said Tina.

Danny walked to Tina.

"Do you wanna play football?" Asked Danny.

"Ya" Said Tina.

Danny gave her the ball and she tries to kick it.

"Good girl, that's how to play!" Said Danny.

"Aw look at both they look like father and son , just is Tina a girl and well."

Cathy starts look at Danny amorous.

"Cathy? I have never seen you looking so, are you in love?" Asked Sam.

" I never though I will fall in love with him." Said Cathy.

" Well, Danny I never though you will bring her fell in love with you. Well Cathy I go home

my grandma is at home visiting me. See you tomorrow." Said Sam and walked away.

Danny picked Tina and puts her in the Stroller.

"Cathy let's go home."Said Danny

"Okay" Said Cathy and pushes the Stroller.

At Tina's home...

"She looks so cute when she's sleeping." Said Danny.

Tina's mum comes in.

"Thanks for care of Tina." Said Tina's mum.

"No,problem." Said Cathy.

"Your daughter looks really cute." Said Danny.

"Oh, thanks Danny". Said Tina's mum.

"Come Cathy let's go." They went outside the house and Danny accompanied Cathy to her house.

"Well, I see you tomorrow." Said Danny.

"Danny, wait you forget something". said Cathy.

"What." Said Danny.

Cathy stretched her legs puts her arms on Danny's shoulders and kissed him.

After the kiss Danny was still with his eyes closed and his lips was still pointed.

"See you tomorrow Danny." Cathy closes the door. Danny fell down the stairs.

"She kissed me, now she's really in love with me! I can't wait till tomorrow.

A shadow was hidden behind Cathys house.

"Yes, me too." Said the voice behind the house.

**This was Chapter 6. **

**So Cathy fells in love with Danny. If you want to know what will happen at the next day.**

**Jump to Chapter 7.**


	7. Nossida

**There's no need to fear Chapter 7 is here!**

**Enjoy it.**

**( I do not own MBC or Jessica Folker songs)**

Danny has bough flowers for Cathy and now he was looking for sweets for her.

"Well she can't eat chocolate,then I buy her some muffins, how long do I have before it rings?"

Danny took's his Nokia Lumia and went to watch the hours.

" Two messages from Chris." He opens one.

"Danny where are you? "

Danny sends one back.

" I'm buying muffins for Cathy, I'll be right there."

"So here are raspberry muffins. 5 Dollars please." Said Mr. Pitty who was also the Chef of Chris.

**(Episode Aliens on the Fast Track)**

"Here,thanks." Said Danny.

"Where do you go with those flowers and muffins?"

"I want to give that Cathy,well we are in love." Answers Danny.

"Nice, wish you well and visit my store one day again." Said Mr. Pitty.

"Okay, I will remember." Said Danny and runs to the school.

At school...

Cathy was sitting in the cafeteria until a foreign boy sits next to her.

"Who are you and who has said you can sit next to me? Asked Cathy.

"Oh, Excuse-moi I don't want to make you angry and my name is uh Garth Jingles and what's yours?" Asked Garth with french accent.

" Catherine Smith or you can call me Cathy." Said Cathy.

"What a beautiful name" Said Garth.

"Well,thanks" Said Cathy.

Danny runs so fast he can in the school. He saw Chris watching through a window from the cafeteria door.

"Danny! Good to see you! You can't believe what I am seeing." Said Chris shocked.

"What?" Asked Danny.

"Well, its hard to explain, I think Cathy is betraying you." Said Chris.

"What, are you kidding me? Let me look! Exclaimed Danny.

Danny saw Garth flirting with Cathy. Danny stopped looking.

"Why, is she do that, she kissed me yesterday and and..."

Danny moans.

"When I saw him, I have analyzes him with the A-Scanner he's an alien, and maybe it is the best for us all that Cathy fells in love with an alien instead of a human." Said Chris.

"But why can Mr. Smith flirts with our Principal and she isn't an alien but Mr. Smith yes, and why can't I date Cathy and..."

Danny looks inside again and sees Cathy laughing with Garth.

"But, I love her , I will do anything to win her back. I even bought Flowers and Muffins to make her happy. Said Danny.

Danny let the muffins and flowers fell on the floor and he walked away and remember on the best things he had with Cathy. His eyes had tears.

_I can see the pain living in your eyes_

_And I know how hard you try_

_You deserve to have so much more_

_I can feel your hurt and I sympathize_

_And I'll never critisize_

_All you ever meant to my life_

_I don't want to let you down_

_I don't want to lead you on_

_I don't want hold you back from where you might belong_

_**Danny thought on where he was helping her knead the dough.**_

_**Cathy: I can't knead the dough.**_

_**Danny:I help you.**_

_You would never ask me why,_

_my heart is so disguised_

_I just can't live a lie anymore_

_I would rather hurt myself,_

_than to ever make you cry_

_There's nothing left to say - but goodbye_

_**Danny thought on when Mr. Smith ruined the first kiss but Cathy later kissed him at cheek. Cathy: Thank you for this beautiful evening.**_

Danny walked aside Elton. Elton was looking at Danny and he follows him.

At the cafeteria Chris saw Garth going walked to Cathy and ask:

"Why have you do that?" Asked Chris.

"What?"Asked Cathy.

"You and this dude were flirting and laughing, you betrayed Danny."

"It's not my fault, he has start to flirting with me."

"Tell that not me, tell that Danny he also sees that too, he even had brought you this flowers and muffins." Said Chris and shows her the objects.

"There's a card in the flowers." Said Cathy and starts reading it

For the love of my life - Cathy

Dear Cathy

I never though I will fall in love with you. But now that I am, I will say you

you're the love of my life, you're my best friend , you always were present and

we passed through all the good and bad times together even thought the death we passed.

I just have one question.

Do you want to be my girlfriend?

O Yes O No

Tears were leaving Cathy's eyes.

" This card is so romantic, I can't believe that I hurt him." Said Cathy.

"See, he loves you so much, he even wrote a romantic letter to you." Said Chris.

" I must apologize him" Said Cathy and runs with Chris out of the cafeteria.

Out of the school...

Danny was sitting on the stairs.

"Why has she do that to me" Asked Danny himself.

"I love her I don't want to love someone Chris is right that for she is better to love an alien instead of a human." Said Danny to himself.

Danny took's his Nokia and was looking at the messages.

"Oh, forget to read this message.

Danny! Nossida has broke out off the intergalactic prison and wants to get revenge on us. in three days he will reach the earth be careful.

"There just three days" Said Danny and he was seeing when the message was sent.

"Three Days ago?Be careful?what will he gonna do kidnap me."

"Actually,yes I gonna kidnap you" Said Nossida who was walking in his human disguise.

"Nossida!" Exclaimed Danny.

"Oh,you remember me?"Asked Nossida.

"Why should I forgot you,when you have almost bring Cathy back from earth!"

"And now I have done it away from you". Said Nossida laughing and clicks on his watch and transforms into Garth Jingles.

"You're that guy who was flirting with Cathy?"She also didn't betrayed me.

Elton has seen thought the door windows of the school Danny and Nossida and he called the MBC to come out.

"Elton,what going one, is something happened?" Asked Sam who reaches him at the first.

"Well Danny says Cathy will never betray him." Answers Elton.

"Is Nossida is staring at us"Asks Sam.

Cathy and Chris run into Sam and Elton and they fell on the ground.

Cathy stands up.

"Not so fast Nossida!" Exclaimed Cathy.

Danny looks back.

"Cathy!"

"Danny look back!"

Nossida transforms in his alien form and stretches his wings and kidnaps Danny.

"Cathy!"

"Danny!"

Sam calls the MBV and it shows up at the next corner and stops in front of the school.

"Chris, Cathy ,Elton jump in!" Said Sam and all had already transform into her MBC suits and jumped in.

The MBV starts to fly behind Nossida.

"Watch out he flies above that billboard!" Said Elton. Sam pulls the car up.

"And now he flies down. Sam pulls the MBV down.

"And now he lands in front of that house."

"Who lives in that house?"Asked Chris.

"Oh no that's where Tina and her mum lives!" Exclaimed Cathy.

"My baby! Screamed Tina's mother as Nossida takes Tina away.

The MBV landed in front of Tina's mums house.

"Nossida! Give Danny and Tina back! Screamed Cathy.

"Can you try to shot it?Asked Tina's mum.

"No,maybe it can hurt Danny or Tina." Said Cathy.  
"Come Cathy jump in"Said Sam.

"I come with you." said Tina's mum and jumped in too.

"Lets go!" Said Tina's mother.

Sam pulls the MBV to fly but he couldn't fly.

"What's going on?"Asks Tina's mum.

"The car needs a new intergalactic battery." Said Elton.

"How do we follow now Danny and Tina? Asks Tina's mum.

"Danny's V-Com has a chip and with his chip we will find him and Tina. We just need something that flies." Said Chris.

"Maybe, I can help."

"Mr. Smith, Principal Rollins what are you doing here?" Asks Sam.

"We are here to help you catch Nossida."Said Principal Rollins.

"Where do you know about Nossida?"Asks Chris.

"Well,me and your principal, we fell in love." Said Mr. Smith.

All were looking distracting.

"I know it the kids will be yes she knows about the Monster Buster Club." Said Mr. Smith.

" Well, how should we catch Nossida without the MBV?" Asked Sam.

" I know how I can help." Said the Principal.

**Well how you see Nossida is back at earth and he has made Danny thinking Cathy has betrayed him. Now he kidnaps Tina and Danny. How will the MBC find him again without the MBV.**

**After 8 hours or more the next Chapter is ready to read.**

**PS: its 10 O clock at night by me.**


	8. Searching for Tina and Danny

**Chapter 8 one of the chapters you're waiting for.**

"Well, if you all know Mark has an helicopter, right?" Asked the Principal.

"Right."Said the MBC

"Two of us disguises as helicopter mechanic and tell Mark we come to control the Helicopter and tell him it needs an new motor and we fly away with it and search for Tina and Danny." Said the Principal.

"Okay" Said all.

"Mr. Smith and Tina's mum were disguised as mechanics and ringed on the doorbell.

"Hello" Said Mark

"Hello, we are helicopter mechanics and we are here to control you helicopter for free."

Said Tina's mum disguised as mechanic.

"Free? Okay follow me, its of my house." Said Mark and goes with the mechanics upstairs.

"Looks like it works"Said Sam.

Cathy jumped of the house with Elton and both pulled Chris,Sam and Mr. Smith up.

The mechanics aka Tina's mum and Principal Rollins were looking at the motor.

"It needs a new motor!" Said the Principal.

"What must I pay for it" Asked Mark.

"Nothing,its free for the first ten who needs a new motor, you're the third one." Said the Principal. And opened the door of the side where the MBC were pulled up. The MBC slink into the Helicopter of Mark and the Principal goes in too.

"Well, we bring the helicopter to you know. Bye!" Said Tina's mum and enters into the helicopter.

The rotors starts to rotate and they pulled the helicopter up.

"So the signal of Danny's V-Com comes from this abandoned building." Said Sam.

"How do we land the helicopter without paying attention?" Asked Tina's mum.

"You and Principal Rollins search for an place to land the helicopter and me,Chris,Cathy,Elton and Mr. Smith go into the building. Said Sam and they went into the building and the Principal and the mother of Tina flied away.

Meanwhile...

At the third level of the building where Nossida with Danny and Tina and other prisoners who escaped from the prison too. Those were the flying Dutchman and Jenny.

"You stay here in this big cage." Said Nossida. Danny tries to fight with him but Nossida kicks him into the cage.

"Ouch"! Exclaimed Danny.

"What about the baby"Asked the leader of the flying Dutchman."

" I keep her, we can educate her to be like us." Said Nossida.

"So what's your plan Nossida? Asked Danny.

"Well, was to kidnap you what I have already done." Said Nossida.

Cathy and Sam reached the third level and was hearing Nossida talking with slink at the doors and were hearing at the conversation.

"And after the MBC is here, I , the flying Dutchman and some robots will destroy the MBC".

"Oh no. Did you hear that Cathy?"Asked Sam.

"Yes, what a bit." Said Cathy.

"What's that?"Asked Sam.

"You will see tell the others to go to the north of this level."Said Cathy.

"And Tina and me?" I will raise her, as she were my own daughter and you..."

"Nossida!,Can I help you raise her too?" Said Jenny.

"Uh,well if you want." Said Nossida and turns into his human disguise.

"Thanks, you're so cute." Said Jenny.

"You find me cute? Do you find me strong,or hot or handsome or..."

"Just close your eyes and I will say what I think about you."

Nossida closed his eyes thinking Jenny will gave him a kiss but.

"Hiyaa!"Jenny kicks him and he lands in front of the cage.

Sam runs and liberates Danny out off the cage.

"Good Idea Cathy." Said Sam and Jenny transforms back to Cathy.

"This watch is awesome." Said Cathy.

Chris, Mr. Smith and Elton came in, accompanied by the Principal and Tina's Mother.

"So Nossida, its time to say goodbye!"Said Chris.

"But first you must beat them."Said Nossida and points to the Robots and The Flying Dutchman. All where standing with metal rods and trash can lids.

All were standing and looking at each other. A clock was ticking.

"MBC Versus aliens!" Said Danny and all start fighting.

Sam was fighting with one of the flying Dutchman and beats him. Chris catches it with the with another Dutchman, Sam starts to use karate to beat him.

Chris and Mr. Smith were fighting with the leader of the Dutchman.

Chris was shooting with his blaster but it has only scored the trash can lids from the leader.

The leader wants to hit Chris with the Metal rod , but Chris was faster and took's the Vacuvador and catch's the leader.

"I got the leader!" Said Chris

"Good!" Said Sam and throws the last enemies in the air and Catch's him with the Vacuvador.

"So now we must beat Nossida and the robots."Said Sam and runs to Cathy and Elton to help them. Chris run behind Tina's mum to protect her of the robots and also helps her searching for Tina. Cathy and Elton was shooting at all robots.

"Take that you old machine!" Said Cathy.

"And you take that!" Said Elton.

One robot picked Elton and throws him to Sam.

"Ahh!" Screams Elton's.

"I got you" Said Sam.

"Thanks Sam!" Said Elton.

"Hey robot you almost hurt my cousin!" Exclaimed Cathy.

"Hey!" An robot took's her the blaster away and destroys it.

"My Blaster!" Exclaimed Cathy and was looking at the broken Blaster.

She was looking aggressive, and she starts to dance. The robots had like it and start dancing to.

_Oh, baby, baby, how was I supposed to know. _

_Hit me, baby, one more time! __**Cathy punches one robot at left side and one of the right side and after she does it again and it hits more robots at same time.**_

"Good work Cathy" Said Sam.

"Thanks, I go to Danny and help him fight with Nossida.

"Okay, Elton go with her." Said Sam.

"Okay" Said Elton and runs with Cathy to Danny.

"That's for that you have make me thinking Cathy has betrayed me!" Exclaimed Danny an was shooting at Nossida.

Nossida dodges it and picks Danny and flies high.

"You're dumb Monster Buster!How can you be one, if you never hit me with your blaster?

and Cathy, she's one of the ugliest aliens on the universe!"

Said Nossida and Danny tries to catch his wings.

"Because, without him the MBC isn't the same!" Exclaimed Cathy and shoot him with objects she found on the ground.

Elton was shooting with his blaster and hits Nossida's left wing.

"Ouch!" Exclaimed Nossida.

Danny was strangled on Nossida.

"That's for that what you say about her!"Said Danny and pulled Nossida's Wings until he lands on the floor.

Cathy runs and jumps in the air and lands on the stomach from Nossida.

"Grrr! My stomach" Growls Nossida.

Jenny who was hiding with Tina, has let her fall on the bottom. Tina started crying.

"Ahh" Nossida!" Said Jenny and was helping him to stand up.

Tina's mum run to Tina and picked her up.

"Don't cry, your mama is here." Said Tina's mum and held's Tina in the arms.

"So my love birdies say hello to Mr. Vacuvador" Said Danny and catches Jenny and Nossida with the Vacuvador.

"So here's Jenny and Nossida" Says Danny and showed the green canister.

"And here are the flying Dutchman. Said Sam and shows the canister too.

"And the Robots are all destroyed." Said Chris.

"That was so awesome!" Said the Principal.

"Well, I call the Commander and tell him that we got the aliens. Said Mr. Smith.

**Chapter 8 ends here. The next Chapter the commander comes to take the canisters with the aliens back to the prison.**


	9. EndingEpilogue

**Chapter 9 the last chapter + Epilogue.**

At Marks house...

Helicopter rotors were rotating.

Mark runs out of his house.

"My helicopter!" Mark runs to the helicopter and on the helicopter was a note.

Dear Mark

Here is your Helicopter. He as now a better motor and three new things.

At the back wing of the helicopter there's an M for Mark painted , your helicopter is better than before and third Wendy is in it.

Wish you well - Your mechanic.

"Hey Mark!" Said a voice in the Helicopter.

Mark looked in and saw Wendy.

"Oh hi Wendy, do you want to take a trip?" Asked Mark.

"Well, why not." Said Wendy.

Mark looks back and says:

"Thank you for this wonderful gift"

At the Smiths house...

"We got for you a nice jail" Said one of the guardian who was bringing one of the flying Dutchman in the spaceship.

"Well,thank you for catching those aliens" Said the Intergalactic Commander who was staying in front of the spaceship.

" Sir, can I ask your something?" Asked Mr. Smith.

"Well go on."

"Well, I fell in love with Principal Rollins and my granddaughter fells in love with Danny."

"Oh, it depends if she doesn't tell nothing about the MBC and the missions."

" I was a superintendent on the military, keeping such secrets are my thing." Said the Principal.

"I don't know, I don't believe her" Said the commander.

Behind the Commander was a Guardian taking Nossida into the spaceship and Nossida asked to talk with the Commander.

"Commander, Can I ask you something?"

"What do you want Nossida?"Asked the Commander.

"Let Mr. Smith and Cathy stay here, the Principal is a good secret keeper."

"That's what I was saying." Said the Principal.

" They have all find their true love, you don't want to ruin it don't you?"

The Commander was thinking about what Nossida said.

"That I wasn't expecting." Said Sam.

"I was." Said Elton.

"Well, Nossida isn't so bad as I thought." Said Chris.

"He will say yes." Said Elton.

"Okay, Mr. Smith, Cathy you can stay here on earth if Principal Rollins don't tell about the MBC." Said the Commander.

"I will not break this promise!" Said the Principal and salutes to the Commander.

"Danny!"Exclaimed Cathy and jumps on Danny and they rub their noses.

"Thank you Nossida."Said Danny.

Nossida smiles at him and enters into the spaceship..

"So I come back in a month to see how it goes."Said the Commander and he enters into the spaceship and it takes off and flies away.

"Come in my arms darling." Said Mr. Smith and the Principal kissed him.

"Ew!" Said the kids.

"Grandpa,not when my friends and I am here." Said Cathy after Danny helps her up.

"So, what do we gonna do?" Asked Sam.

**THE EPILOGUE...**

At Monday night...

(DS)Danny sings:

_Eu já lavei o meu carro, regulei o som_

_**My car is washed-clean already, the car stereo system is set up just right**_

(CS)Chris sings:

_Já ta tudo preparado vem que o reggae é bom_

_**Everything is ready, come with me, 'cause the sound here is first-rate**_

(SS)Sam Sings:

_Menina fica a vontade entre e faça a festa_

_**Girl, don't be shy, jump in the car and celebrate**_

(ES)Elton Sings:

_Me liga mais tarde vou adora vamos nessa..._

_**Just ring me later, I'll love it, so let's go…**_

(CS)Cathy Sings:

_Gata me liga mais tarde tem balada_

_**Honey, ring me, there's gonna be party tonight**_

(MR)Mr. Smith Sings:

_Quero curtir com você na madrugada_

_**I want to enjoy it with you 'till late in the night**_

CS:

_Dançar _

_**To dance**_

DS: _Pular_

_**And jump**_

CS+DS: _que hoje vai rolar_

Until the sun comes out

CS:

_Dançar _

_**To dance**_

DS: _Pular_

_**And jump**_

CS+DS:_que hoje vai rolar_

Until the sun comes out

All start singing:

_**"tche tchererere tche tcheche"**_

_**Tcherere tche tche,**_

_**Tcherere tche tche,**_

_**Tchereretche**_

_**Tche, tche, tche,**_

ES: _Gustavo Lima e você_

_**Gustavo Lima and you**_

"Cathy can I ask you something." Asked Danny.

"What?" Said Cathy.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Asked Danny.

"Oh, Danny! _Te amo_. Yes of course I want. Said Cathy.

They're starring each others eyes.

_We gold, we gold, we shine_

_We gold, we gold, we shine_

_We gold, we gold, we shine_

_We gold, we gold, we shine_

"Why are you phoning at me?"Asked Cathy.

"Just want to hear what song you put for me." Said Danny and he puts his hands on Cathy's humps as Cathy puts her hands on Danny neck as well and they kissed.

Behind Cathy's house were fireworks shouted and on the sky was a red heart with an arrow crossing the heart and after that, the next fireworks writes Danny +Cathy. The last firework writes the word The End.

**THE END**

**Finished! I Hope you enjoyed reading it as I enjoyed writing it.**

**I Also liked to add the Balada Boa song from Gustavo Lima and from another Chapter the Song Goodbye from Jessica Folker , because I thought It will be perfect for it.**

**If I will write another story? I don't have ideas or plans what to write. Still I will thank you for reading this story and Monster Buster Club Rocks!**

**I Like you guys:)**

**For more information go to my account. (The Infos will be at the bottom)**


End file.
